Cookie Memories
by Amaranth Traces
Summary: SamDaniel Friendship. Daniel and Cassie help Sam overcome an unhappy memory. Oneshot.


**Cookie Memories**

_Genre:_ Sam/Daniel Friendship  
_Spoilers:_ Singularity and Jolinar's Memories  
_Season:_ Season two or three  
_Summary:_ Daniel and Cassie help Sam overcome an unhappy memory. Oneshot.  
_Disclaimer: _I don't own Stargate or anything related to it.

--

Cassie raced into Sam's house as soon as Sam had the door open, nearly knocking Sam over in the process. Daniel caught her arm to steady her. "Hey!" Sam laughingly scolded the excited girl. She turned to her friend. "Did you get the license of that guy?"

Daniel laughed as they closed the door behind them. "I think she had a good time."

The three of them had had a day full of entertainment. After picking Cassie up at Janet's house, they had gone out for lunch then visited a museum where Cassandra had told her grown-up friends all about what she had learned about ancient Greece in school. Archaeologist Daniel had naturally expanded on many of the exhibits, but both he and Sam were extremely proud of Cassie. She had adapted to life on Earth very well.

After the museum, Sam suggested a visit to the local animal shelter. They all ooh-ed and ahh-ed over the cats and dogs, and were surprised to see two bunnies and a guinea pig there as well. They tore themselves away from the cute and furry animals to go back to Sam's house.

Sam hung their coats in the closet as Cassie ran back and pulled on Daniel's hand. He listened as the girl whispered in his ear and then followed as she led him into Sam's kitchen. After a quick inventory of the cupboards, Daniel turned to Cassie and said, "I think we can do that!"

Cassie ran out of the kitchen and hugged Sam tightly from behind. Sam twisted around in her arms and hugged her back, laughing. Daniel smiled as he watched them, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. "Come on Sam!" Cassie said excitedly. "We're gonna make cookies!"

The smile evaporated from Sam's face, and Daniel frowned in concern for his friend. Cassie released her death grip on Sam's waist and ran back into the kitchen, grabbing Daniel's hand on the way, dragging him with her. He cast a final look over his shoulder at Sam and followed Cassie into the kitchen.

Daniel listed the ingredients that they'd need and told Cassandra to get everything together. "I'll be right back," he told her.

Cassie was thrilled at being put in charge and started opening cupboard doors, looking for what she needed. Her face was one of complete concentration.

Daniel went back into the living room and found Sam sitting on the edge of the sofa, staring vacantly into space. He sat next to her and put his hand gently on her shoulder. "Sam," he said softly. "Are you okay?"

His touch shocked her out of her reverie, and she looked at him as if only just noticing that he was beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I–I don't make cookies anymore."

"What? Why not?" Concern creased Daniel's face.

"Because I–I was making cookies when dad told me—" Her voice wavered and she swallowed hard. "Told me that mom had died," she whispered so softly that he could barely hear her.

"Oh God, Sam. I'm sorry. I didn't know." Daniel glanced toward the kitchen where a lot of banging sounds were emanating. "I'll...we'll find something else to amuse Cassie, don't worry."

He got up to go talk to the young girl, but Sam caught his hand. "Wait."

Daniel stopped, looking down at her. Her eyes were fixed on the floor.

Sam took a deep breath. "I can do this," she said slowly. "It's time to change a memory."

"You sure?"

She lifted her head and looked him in the eye, steely determination glistening. "Yes."

"Okay." He smiled at her and gave her hand a supportive squeeze.

Sam rose from the sofa and allowed Daniel to lead her into the kitchen.

"What took you guys so long?" Cassie asked.

Daniel surveyed the room. It looked like a Sam's kitchen had been hit by a tornado. "Wow, you're certainly getting organised."

Cassie just smiled at them proudly, oblivious to Daniel's sarcasm. Sam couldn't help but smile back. With another deep breath, she approached the girl. "Okay, so where are the measuring cups?"

Later, Sam placed the last batch of cookies into the oven. Daniel leaned against the counter, amazed once again at the incredible woman before him. He shook his head, smiling. Sam saw him out of the corner of her eye but didn't turn to face him. Instead, she bent down to whisper in Cassie's ear, and the girl grinned mischievously. They both looked up at Daniel, and suddenly he felt a little nervous.

Daniel straightened up and looked at them, suspicious. "What?"

Flour flew across the room and hit him in the face and chest. He sputtered and took off his glasses. A flourless void on his face perfectly outlined where his glasses had been. He quickly wiped his glasses on a clean part of his shirt and replaced them. He was rewarded by two beautiful smiling faces laughing at him.

"Hey! Two against one isn't fair!" He reached over and scooped up a handful of flour from the counter and tossed it at them.

A brief but energetic battle ensued. Several minutes later, the three of them collapsed on the floor in laughter, the kitchen and themselves completely covered with flour and sugar. As if on cue, the oven timer dinged: the last of the cookies were finished.

Sam got up to pull them out of the oven and placed the cookie sheet on the counter. She looked down at Cassie and Daniel. They were sitting on the floor, leaning against a cupboard, giggling and playfully swatting at each other.

Sam smiled.

Janet Frasier came by less than an hour later to pick up her adopted daughter. Janet looked questioningly at the flour-covered scientists and took in the mess of Sam's house.

"We made cookies!" Cassandra announced happily.

"Ah. That explains it." Janet laughed, gratefully accepting a container of cookies to take home. She turned to Sam and Daniel. "Do you two need help cleaning um, everything?"

They laughed. "No, I'll stay a while to help out. We've got it covered," said Daniel.

"Thanks, Janet. We had a really great time." Sam gave Cassie a goodbye hug.

After the Frasiers left, Daniel helped Sam clean up the battle zone. When they finished, she put on a pot of coffee, and they sat down to wait until it was ready.

"Thank you, Daniel."

"For what?"

"For giving me a happy cookie memory." Sam enveloped him in a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist. Daniel returned the embrace affectionately.

"You're a great friend," she said happily.

"Right backatcha, Sam."

**THE END  
Please read and review.**


End file.
